The Goddess of Rain
by Shadows in the Clouds
Summary: Sally Jackson is killed protecting Percy and his baby sister. The two are rescued by Poseidon but things aren't right as Zeus begins to take notice of the unusual rain patterns that are completely out of his control.


**New story YAY! Don't worry I'm still working on my other one but writers block is the worst. Well go on what are you waitin' for, get reading!**

It was raining. It always rained when she cried, but she was scared, she couldn't help it. For a 5 day old baby she cried more than most. She didn't have a name yet. Her mommy was waiting for her daddy to give her a name. After all it was only fair that her daddy got to name her. Her mommy named her brother 13 years ago, now it was daddy's turn. Now if only her daddy would get here to scare away the big scary thing that hurt her mommy and big brother.

 ***20 minutes earlier***

Percy Jackson was sitting on the couch with his mom and 5 day old baby sister reflecting on the events of the past summer. Spending a few week of his life trying to retrieve the Golden Fleece from one deranged cyclops is tiring enough, but coming home to find your mom pregnant is a whole new story. Apparently while he'd been at camp his mom and father had hooked back up. " _Wow so this whole_ _time I was out trying to save Thalia my dad thinks it's ok just to go and hook up with my mom and break her heart again"_ Percy thought. Even though he resented his father Percy still loved his baby sister. His mom's pregnancy was short, about 6 months. Percy wasn't too worried as his mom told him it was the same with him. Now he just sat with his mom and sister who didn't have a name. Apparently Poseidon had promised to come in and check in on every one and spend some time as a family. He still hadn't showed his face. Alas Percy's mom wanted to wait to name his sister. According to her it was only fair that Poseidon got a chance to name one of his kids. This just left Percy in a foul mood. Why couldn't his dad have been there for him? Yes he's a god but he probably had servants to do some work for him. All Percy ever wanted was his dad. Yes he resented his absence, but the prospect of getting to spend some time with him because of the baby was appealing.

Suddenly the door of the small apartment was blown open and a hefty Minotaur stood in the door way. It lumbered into the apartment and surveyed the room it was in. It smelt like a mix of rotten eggs, sour milk, and skunk. Percy and his mom stood in panic until Sally Jackson thrust his sister into his arms.

"Take her and put her somewhere safe Percy I'll hold it off. This should give you enough time to get somewhere safe or get your sword."

"Mom! Are you crazy! I can't leave you you'll die!"

"Percy just run. Please just keep her safe. It's ok sweet heart. This was inevitable with 2 of you living in the same house. Just remember Perseus, I will always love you and your sister. Now run!"

Percy ran into the back room of the apartment that they had turned into a room for the baby and yanked open the closet door. With all the ruckus the baby had begun to cry, so naturally it was raining. It always rained when she cried and they couldn't figure out why. Percy tucked her in the back of the closet and ran to his room to grab Riptide. He could hear smashing and screaming coming from the living room. Percy ran and hoped his mom was ok. The sight before him was destressing. His mom lay in an ever growing pool of blood and the Minotaur stood triumphantly above her. Percy was enraged. He ran at the Minotaur with his sword held high only to be tossed across the room and hitting the wall and landing on the broken pieces of the coffee table. His vision blurred and he barely registered a tall figure in a Hawaiian shirt stab the Minotaur from behind with a large trident. He soon blacked out completely.

Percy awoke to the feeling of warm water around his body. He must be in the bathtub because he could feel cold porcelain underneath him. He heard a soft, soothing voice form right beside him. Percy could almost make out what was being said. It sounded like a lullaby, but sort of scratchy, like someone was fighting back tears. Percy opened his eyes and confirmed his surroundings. The water had healed the bulk of his injuries and his head didn't feel as fogy anymore. He looked over at his father singing to his baby sister, tears streaming down his face. Their eyes met and Poseidon gently helped Percy out of the tub and wrapped him in a one armed hug, the other arm still supporting his daughter. Percy hugged him tight and cried. His mom was dead and there was nothing he could. All he had now was his dad and sister. Their hug was interrupted by a wail from the baby in Poseidon's arms. He held her closer to his chest protectively. Poseidon led his crying children form the decimated apartment.

The family walked in silence to the coast in the rain as the baby continued to cry. Poseidon led them under the water and swam to his palace. They walked through the grand halls, though Percy wasn't even paying attention his body was numb. His mom was dead and he was deep under the sea with his dad and baby sister. So much had happened so quickly in just a fraction of time. This was all a little bit too much for Percy to take in. His body wanted to pass out but his mind told him that his dad couldn't safely carry him and the baby at the same time, so he trudged on. The trio stopped in a bed room and they sat down on the bed.

"What's her name?" Poseidon asked.

It took a few moments to register what his father had asked him. " _Of course he means the baby stupid what else would he ask about?"_ thought Percy.

"S-she doesn't have one yet. M-m-mom wanted to wait for you." Percy choked back tears as he thought about his mom. Poseidon one again put his free arm around his son and held him a little closer. It was Poseidon who spoke up again.

"Does it always rain when she cries?" Percy nodded.

"She may be a budding goddess. I don't have any real control over the rain, nor does my brother. It only happens when she cries so it must be her."

Percy looked at his father and contemplated what he was just told. How could this little 5 day old baby have so much power? He wanted to ask his father but found he didn't have the words, so he just looked at his sister.

"She needs a name you know. Mom wanted you to name her. S-she said it was only fair since she named me"

Poseidon just sat there starring at his daughter, tears sliding down his face. Sally wanted HIM to name this child. He knew he had to do it right. This was Sally's wish and he wanted to honor it.

"I rather like Pluvia. What do you think Percy?"

"What does it mean?"

"It's Latin for rain. Fitting isn't it. The goddess for rain, Pluvia."

Percy smiled at this. It really was a fitting name for her. He'd probably end up calling her Vi for short. Poseidon got up from the bed and told Percy to lay down and sleep. It had been a stressful day and the teen boy needed his sleep. Poseidon closed the door and walked with Pluvia in his arms to the throne room where in his wife and son resided. He had to tell them what had transpired and how his baby girl was most likely a goddess.

 **Well that was a lot to get into the first chapter. Tell me what you think in the review section and don't be afraid to ask question. I may or may not answer them. Well see you later chickas.**


End file.
